


Derek's Puppy

by Flibulle



Series: Les aventures fétichistes d'un loup et de son garçon (TRAD) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bathing/Washing, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Come Sharing, Dom/sub, Felching, Fucking Machines, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Derek, Urination, Watersports
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flibulle/pseuds/Flibulle
Summary: Pour n’importe qui d’autre, Stiles et Derek forment un couple parfaitement normal, une moitié à l’université et l’autre travaillant dans le bâtiment. Mais ce que ces gens ne savent pas c’est que, derrière les portes closes, Stiles passe ses soirées en tant que chien de Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Les aventures fétichistes d'un loup et de son garçon (TRAD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999489
Kudos: 4





	Derek's Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek's Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206453) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



> [Notes de l’auteur]  
> Encore une fois, ne me jugez pas pour la dépravation que j’ai écrite…  
> Merci à ma beta Tom_Webb d’avoir corrigé mes erreurs. 
> 
> [Notes de la traductrice]  
> Hey ! Je pense que c'est un des trucs les plus chauds que j'ai lu jusqu’ici : on parle de jeu de rôle, d’urophilie, d’aisselles et d’orteils, et de bien d’autres choses encore. MAIS ! Bon d’une part perso j’ai trouvé ça fort sympathique (euphémisme bonjour), ensuite c’est aussi très très choupi d’une certaine façon, je trouve les personnages hyper touchants, ‘fin bref je suis fan. Aussi : il s’agit d’une relation entre deux adultes hommes CONSENTANTS !!! C’est important donc ça mérite des majuscules. Ils en ont parlé avant et après, et ils ont des moyens de communiquer pendant. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (J’ai hâte d’avoir vos retours !)  
> Ondinisme : urophilie, forte excitation sexuelle liée à l’urine  
> APRN : Appareil Photo Réflex Numérique
> 
> Edit 14/12/2020 : J'ai fait une relecture rapide, y avait pas mal de coquilles, désolée ! Et aussi, j'ai eu quelques retours de personnes curieuses qui ont voulu s'essayer à ce récit, et suite à ces retours j'ai mis des balises autour des passages urophiliques. Il y en a un premier balisé par *** au début et à la fin, normalement si vous faites ctrl f vous pouvez reprendre le récit sans lire ce passage. Un deuxième balisé par +++ au début et à la fin. (J'utilise différents symboles pour plus de clarté.) Dans le passage suivant, marqué par des ///, c'est quelques fois mentionné mais ce n'est pas le coeur de l'action et c'est la dernière fois que c'est mentionné.   
> J'espère que ce petit compromis ne gênera pas celleux qui aiment ces passages.

Stiles est assis à la table de la cuisine, son pc ouvert devant lui. Il a travaillé sur le même devoir d’écriture créative pour un de ses cours de fac depuis maintenant plus de trois heures et il n’a pas avancé du tout. Il se sent frustré, mais cette frustration ne dure pas – juste quand la petite horloge dans le coin supérieur droit de son écran d’ordinateur passe à 18 :00, il entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Excité que Derek soit rentré de son boulot dans le bâtiment, Stiles éteint son pc en le claquant, se lève de sa chaise et court rejoindre son compagnon à la porte d’entrée. 

« Hey ! » salue-t-il, souriant largement à Derek.  
« Hey, » répète Derek, plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Est-ce que je sens le dîner ?  
« Ouaip, t’es pile à l’heure ! »

En conduisant Derek à la cuisine, Stiles éteint le four et sort un énorme plat en verre de lasagnes, le plat préféré de Derek. « Je sais quelle rude semaine tu as eue, donc j’ai fait ça pour te remonter un peu le moral » explique-t-il, écartant son pc et posant la nourriture sur la table ronde de la cuisine. 

Derek se lèche les lèvres. « Mon dieu, je t’aime tellement… »

Avec un gloussement, Stiles se coupe une part modeste de lasagnes puis donne le reste à Derek alors qu’ils s’assoient sur des chaises opposées. « Alors, comment était ta journée ? » demande-t-il tandis que Derek englouti son dîner en grosses bouchées. 

« Chiante » répond l’Alpha. Il détaille toutes les façons dont son paresseux de patron l’a fait chier. Il a dû travailler encore plus dur que d’habitude car il est apparu que, à cause de l’incompétence de son patron, l’équipe était on ne sait comment en retard d’une semaine sur le programme. Ils ont dû passer la journée à tenter de rattraper. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Derek termine de se plaindre en même temps qu’il termine son repas. Après qu’il ait avalé sa dernière bouchée, il donne à Stiles un regard passionné à travers la table, que Stiles est aisément capable de déchiffrer. Avec un hochement de tête de l’homme plus jeune, Derek se lève, met le plat en verre dans l’évier et disparaît ensuite de la pièce sans autre mot. Quand il revient, c’est avec un sourire sournois sur le visage et quelque chose caché dans son dos. Stiles sait déjà ce que c’est et reste parfaitement immobile quand Derek marche derrière lui, autorisant le loup à enrouler autour de son cou le collier de cuir noir qui sert à séparer les deux parties de sa vie – l’humain et le chien. 

Aussitôt que le collier est attaché, Stiles sent une ruée d’endorphines courrir à travers son corps entier. Son esprit, qui court toujours à mille kilomètres-heures, devient instantanément silencieux, tous les soucis de sa vie humaine fondant au loin pour ne laisser derrière rien d’autre que le simple besoin d’obéir et de plaire à Derek, son maître. La transition est si lisse, si parfaite, que Stiles ne peut pas croire qu’il a un jour vécu sans et s’en soit senti satisfait. 

Il n’avait pas connu le sens du mot.

Trois ans auparant, quand Stiles a été diplômé du lycée, lui et Derek ont déménagé de Beacon Hills et emménagé dans un petit appartement à un jet de pierres de l’Université de Berkeley, l’université à laquelle il irait à l’automne. Une fois qu’ils ont été installés, leur vie sexuelle déjà sauvage à tous les deux n’en est devenue que plus sauvage. Stiles, une après-midi d’ennuie, a été en ligne et a compilé depuis internet une liste d’autant de fétiches paraissant intéressants qu’il a pu en trouver, avec l’intention que lui et Derek essayent chacun d’entre eux. 

Ils ont filé à travers cette liste avec alacrité :  
Bestialité, aidée par la forme de loup de Derek ? Check.  
Bondage ? Check.  
Jeu de respiration ? Check.  
Procréation ? Check.  
Papa ? Check.  
Dirty talk ? Check.  
Féminisation ? Check.  
Fist ? Check.  
Objectification ? Check.  
Puppy play ? Check.  
Somnophilie ? Check.  
Jouets ? Check.  
Ondinisme ? Check. 

Le seul qu’ils n’aient pas tellement apprécié est l’exhibitionisme. Avec combien est possessif et territorial un loup-garou habituellement lorsqu’on en vient à son compagnon, Derek n’a pas aimé la pensée que n’importe qui d’autre voit Stiles comme ça, même théoriquement, en conséquence de quoi après leur unique et brève incursion, ils ne l’ont jamais revisité. Mais malgré tout, avec tous les fétiches qu’ils ont aimés, ils deviennent très, très occupés dès qu’ils sont seuls chez eux. Puisqu’il s’est trouvé être leur favori à tous les deux, le jeu du chien est le fétiche auquel ils cèdent le plus souvent, avec des touches des autres saupoudrées ça et là. Ils sont égaux hors de la chambre, mais à l’intérieur ? À l’intérieur, Derek est au contrôle. Ils ne font rien de trop extrême lorsque ça en vient à l’aspect BDSM de leur vie sexuelle, mais aucun d’eux ne voudrait le vivre d’une autre façon. 

« Tu es prêt à jouer, mon chien ? » chuchote Derek à l’oreille de Stiles. 

Avec un frisson, le garçon tombe au sol et lève des yeux implorants vers son maître.  
Derek a un petit rire tendre et ébouriffe les cheveux de Stiles. « Je prendrai ça comme un oui. Viens mon chien. » Il traverse leur appartement jusqu’à la chambre de maître et ferme la porte une fois que Stiles l’a suivi à l’intérieur. Posant son téléphone et sa montre sur la commode, il se tourne pour se rendre compte que son chiot s’est déjà effeuillé et est agenouillé patiemment sur la moquette. « Mon chien a hâte aujourd’hui, hein ? Tu veux que ton Alpha te baise ? » demande-t-il, riant encore doucement lorsque Stiles secoue ses fesses dans une imitation de chien remuant sa queue. « Très bien, je suis sûr que je peux rendre service. Mais d’abord, présente toi à moi mon chien ! Laisse-moi voir si tu t’es bien conduit pendant que j’étais au travail aujourd’hui. » 

Stiles se déplace et baisse la partie supérieure de son corps vers le sol, son derrière pointant en l’air. Derek s’accroupit derrière lui et écarte ses douces fesses, un sourire se formant sur son visage lorsqu’il voit que le large plug noir, qu’il avait glissé dans le trou de Stiles défoncé par son nœud la nuit dernière, est toujours là, empêchant toute partie de son sperme de couler vers l’extérieur.  
« Bien, » dit-il, distribuant une claque joueuse sur le cul de Stiles alors qu’il se relève. « Maintenant, allons faire ce spectacle, n’est-ce pas ? »

Derek attrape l’ourlet du devant de son débardeur et ôte de son torse velu et musclé le tissu humide. Il le jette aux pieds de Stiles et sent sa queue grossir rapidement dans son jean lorsque Stiles se jette instantanément dessus, collant son nez droit dans les plis et épongeant l’âcre musc de la sueur de son maître avec de grandes inhalations audibles. « Ouais, t’aimes ça hein, mon sale petit chien ? Avec tous les extra que j’ai dû faire aujourd’hui, j’ai franchement sué. Tu as du pain sur la planche, mais curieusement je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. »

Stiles rencontre les yeux de Derek et aboie une fois en confirmation. 

« Bon garçon, » le félicite Derek. 

Il bataille avec sa boucle de ceinture, glisse la ceinture à travers les passants de son jean et la jette à travers la pièce. Ensuite il enlève ses chaussettes avec ses pieds et commence à défaire sa braguette, ralentissant le processus lorsqu’il remarque qu’il a l’attention de Stiles. « Mmm, j’ai attendu avec impatience pour ça toute la journée. Je peux pas attendre de plonger ma bite dans ton trou serré, négligé, de t’engrosser abondamment jusqu’à ce que tu sois tout rond et ballonné, jusqu’à ce que ça prenne… ça a l’air bon pour toi mon chien ? »

Un autre aboiement.

« Mais d’abord, c’est l’heure du bain, » dit Derek, baissant son jean et l’enjambant. Son sous-vêtement suit rapidement, laissant ses couilles pleines et velues pendre bas entre ses cuisses puissantes, et sa queue massive de 20 centimètres se dressant droite et fière depuis son nid de boucles indisciplinées à sa base. Sa tête est cachée par un prépuce généreux, du liquide séminal gouttant déjà sur le tapis.  
J’ai une récompense pour toi si tu te comportes bien, » annonce Derek à son chiot. « J’ai mis de côté toute la journée. »

Sa vessie prête à exploser, Derek marche jusqu’au lit, tapote le matelas pour ordonner à Stiles de grimper puis il le grattouille derrière l’oreille lorsqu’il obéit. Il s’allonge pile au milieu des draps et garde son regard verrouillé sur celui de son chiot tandis qu’il se positionne confortablement, étirant langoureusement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. 

Stiles sait qu’il n’est pas autorisé à bouger tant que Derek ne lui a pas dit de le faire, un niveau de restriction que Derek est maintenant en train de tester. Le loup replie ses mains derrière sa tête et laisse juste le temps passer tandis que de plus en plus du vicieux pré-sperme coule goutte à goutte le long de sa hampe, jusqu’à tremper ses longs poils pubiens. Stiles gémit impatiemment, désespéré de faire son boulot, mais Derek ne cède pas durant ce qui semble être des heures. 

Enfin, quand plusieurs minutes sont passées, Derek hoche la tête et dit « Commence avec mes pieds mon chien. » 

Stiles se jette dans l’action, rampant jusqu’au bout du lit, et lèche en une longue ligne le bas du pied droit de Derek. Incapable d’utiliser ses mains – ses pattes – il prend le gros orteil de Derek dans sa bouche et suce, le goût salé de vieille sueur explosant à travers ses papilles. Il nettoie de sa langue en cercles humides autour de l’orteil jusqu’à ce que la saveur amère ne fadisse, il passe ensuite à l’orteil suivant. 

“Mmm… ça c’est un bon chien, » grogne Derek alors qu’il le regarde faire à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés. 

Stiles jappe à la louange. Ça l’éclaire à l’intérieur, et il a tellement besoin de ce sentiment qu’il sait qu’il aurait simplement fait tout ce que Derek lui aurait demandé sans se plaindre.

Il lèche à fond les crevasses entre chaque orteil de Derek et les nettoie assidûment avant de passer à l’autre pied pour répéter le processus entier. Les poils fins sur le dessus le chatouillent tandis qu’il s’approche de la peau humide de sueur, ce qui lui fait souffler de courtes rafales de rire silencieux. Derek lui sourit dans un mélange de lubricité et de tendresse. 

Une fois que les deux pieds de Derek ont été léchés proprement, Stiles avance jusqu’aux mollets de Derek et lèche la peau chaude. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa préférée, il apprécie tout de même de vénérer cette partie du corps de son maître et il prend son temps, s’assurant de faire courir sa langue sur chaque centimètre des jambes velues de Derek, jambes qui permettent à Derek de le baiser si durement et si vite. Le loup-garou l’a monté devant un miroir une fois. Stiles était tellement fasciné par la vue des muscles épais des cuisses de Derek pendant qu’il se faisait baiser avec une agressivité animale qu’il n’a pas pu en arracher ses yeux.

Malheureusement, il n’y a pas tellement de sueur à savourer sur les jambes de Derek, et Stiles est profondément conscient que la meilleure partie arrive très bientôt. Ses yeux sont déjà fixés ailleurs, sur les poils sombres et humides des aisselles de Derek. Il a hâte d’avoir son nez et sa langue dedans.

Et Derek le sait.

Avec un sourire suffisant, Derek ôte sa main gauche de derrière sa tête et gratte de ses doigts son aisselle droite à travers ses poils humides de sueur. « C’est ça que tu veux vraiment, hein mon chien ? » demande-t-il de façon rhétorique, tendant sas main pour que Stiles l’inspecte. « T’es toujours tellement désespéré pour mes aisselles puantes. » Stiles jappe une fois et enroule ses lèvres autour des doigts de Derek. 

« Mmm… bon garçon. » complimente Derek, laissant son chiot sucer les doigts épais. C’est un petit aperçu de ce qu’il y a à venir, lorsqu’il poussera quelque chose de bien plus gros au fond de la gorge de Stiles. 

Après un moment, il glisse ses doigts hors de la bouche de Stiles et les essuie sur les draps. « Ça suffit. »

Lorsqu’il tapote son poitrail, Stiles rampe au côté de Derek de sorte à ce qu’il puisse suivre les instructions de son maître. Le poitrail de Derek est couvert d’un champ de poils sombres, ses tétons rose sombre sont la seule chose qui en ressort, et Stiles est incapable de résister à leur attrait. Il pousse du nez le pectoral droit de son maître, les poils de poitrine lui chatouillant la joue tandis qu’il fait courir sa langue en des cercles paresseux autour du téton de Derek. Les doigts enchevêtrés dans ses cheveux, le faisant s’interrompre, mais quand rien d’autre n’arrive il continue, mordant gentiment la petite bosse. Il entend Derek siffler entre ses dents.

« Attention mon chien ! » le réprimande Derek en claquant l’arrière-train de Stiles. 

Stiles jappe malicieusement, adorant la piqûre laissée par la paume de Derek. Il lèche le téton pour l’apaiser.

« C’est mieux. Maintenant fais l’autre. »

Stiles obéit, passant au téton gauche de Derek et le tétant d’un air heureux pendant que Derek caresse le côté de son visage.

C’est un moment si tendre que Derek laisse son chiot se détendre contre lui et regarde simplement ses yeux réjouis. La pression dans sa vessie devient pire à chaque seconde qui passe mais il ne peut juste pas se résoudre à déranger son compagnon. Il laisse Stiles le sucer aussi longtemps qu’il le veut. « Ouais, t’es mon bon garçon, pas vrai ? » chuchote-t-il en caressant la pommette de Stiles avec son pouce. « Je vais te baiser tellement fort pour être si bon avec moi. »

Son chiot lève les yeux vers lui avec tellement d’adoration que le cœur de Derek fond. Il aime tellement son sale petit chien, et tandis que leur vie sexuelle est largement orientée vers le rude et le dépravé, il chéri ces moments doux quand ils leur arrivent dessus.

Enfin, Stiles se lasse de téter le téton de Derek et se décale nerveusement, libérant de sa bouche la petite bosse rouge et maltraitée s’approchant plus haut. Derek rit alors qu’il sait exactement ce que cherche son compagnon. « Très bien mon chien, tu peux les avoir. » dit-il, plaçant à nouveau ses deux mains derrière sa tête. 

Stiles ne perd pas de temps et se jette sur l’aisselle gauche de Derek. Il est à nouveau immobilisé de pure euphorie. Il enterre profondément son nez dans les poils de l’aisselle moite de Derek, gémissant de plaisir alors qu’il inhale l’odeur de musc. Il pourrait facilement rester exactement comme ça pour le reste de sa vie et mourir heureux. Il renifle dans les poils humides de l’aisselle de Derek et tire une touffe dans sa bouche, suçant le fin brin sombre et se délectant du goût de la sueur de son maître. 

Lorsque Derek enroule sa main autour de l’arrière de son cou, Stiles commence à lécher l’aisselle de Derek à grands coups, rendant les poils encore plus mouillés avec sa salive. Son intense fétiche pour les poils de Derek s’enflamme comme les poils deviennent plus sombres, paraissent plus denses. Il devient affamé, suce la moindre goutte de sueur qu’il peut sucer de l’aisselle de l’Alpha et la savoure. 

« Mon sale petit garçon, » marmonne Derek, ses orteils se recroquevillant. « J’aime si foutrement ta langue. » Stiles répond d’un hum et passe à l’autre aisselle de Derek lorsque la première est léchée proprement, sans plus de sueur à engloutir. Il l’attaque plus lentement, la fait durer. Même s’il réussi à donner un bain de langue à Derek presque tous les jours, il n’en a jamais assez. Il a été ravi quand Derek a eu son job dans le bâtiment, parce qu’il savait qu’il serait un travailleur acharné et qu’il serait chargé de lécher des aisselles pleines de sueur à la fin.

Derek porte beaucoup de débardeurs, en plus. Stiles pense que c’est juste pour le chauffer. Il n’y a rien de pire que lorsqu’ils sont dehors en public, comme lorsqu’ils font leurs courses du quotidien et que Derek tend le bras pour quelque chose sur une étagère haute. Il y a eu plusieurs cas dans lesquels Stiles n’a simplement pas pu se contrôler et a fini en train de gémir fortement avec son nez dans l’aisselle de Derek, même lorsque des gens grouillaient autour d’eux et le regardaient avec interrogation.

Derek l’a fessé sans pitié lorsqu’ils sont rentrés à la maison, rendant son derrière rouge cerise. Il n’a pas pu s’assoir durant des jours, mais ça n’a pas vraiment fait quoique ce soit pour le décourager. 

Stiles adore être bien fessé, durement. 

Même lorsque la dernière trace de sueur a disparu, Stiles reste dans l’aisselle de Derek et respire juste. Derek sait exactement ce que Stiles est en train de faire, et alors que la pression dans sa vessie signifie qu’il devrait y presser son chiot, les joyeux bruits que Stiles fait lui donnent une pause provisoire. Il fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles et le laisse continuer de s’enterrer dans son aisselle durant une minute de plus avant de l’en tirer. Stiles gémit de protestation mais Derek est inébranlable.

« Ah ah ah ! Pas de ça mon chien ! » prévient-il, faisant taire son chiot instantanément. « Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu pourras bien nettoyer mes aisselles à nouveau demain matin, tu te souviens, après mon entraînement. »

Stiles est suffisamment apaisé et se redresse pour s’assoir sur ses talons lorsque Derek le repousse doucement. Le loup se tourne, se met sur ses mains et ses genoux, arque son dos et pointe son cul poilu plein de sueur dans la direction de Stiles. « Ok mon garçon… lave-moi. »

Stiles bondit en avant et rôde avec son visage près de la fente des fesses de son maître. L’odeur de la sueur que Derek a accumulé durant sa journée de travail le fait gémir d’approbation. La volute de poils qui entoure le sombre petit trou de l’Alpha est noire et agglutinée par la sueur, tellement belle que Stiles veut en prendre une photo, la mettre dans un cadre et l’accrocher sur le mur de sorte à ce qu’il puisse la regarder quand Derek est au travail. Peut-être même se branler dessus.

Il ne ferait probablement – sans aucun doute – que ça s’il n’avait pas pour ordre stricte de ne jamais jouir sans permission. Pourtant, prendre la photo en soi sonne comme une merveilleuse idée. Peut-être qu’il peut parler à Derek d’acheter un APRN* et qu’ils puissent se faire une petite séance photo, créer un album de toutes les choses dépravées qu’ils font ensemble.

Poussant du nez entre les fesses poilues de Derek, Stiles balaye sa langue doucement le long de la fente, ses yeux fermés de béatitude alors que ses papilles explosent avec davantage du goût indescriptible de la sueur de son maître. Au second coup, il reste éloigné du trou de Derek, voulant le garder, et s’applique à nettoyer ces globes musculeux qui figurent si souvent dans ses rêves. 

Ce n’est que lorsque les poils fins qui couvrent le cul de Derek sont mattifiés de salive que Stiles se concentre sur ce petit pli étroit. Il fait courir sa langue autour du trou de Derek en petits cercles qui font se précipiter des lèvres de l’Alpha de profonds et grondants grognements. Il attire dans sa bouche la touffe de poils pleine de sueur qui l’a fasciné quelques minutes plus tôt et savoure sa saveur, la sensation entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu’il la relâche, scelle ses lèvres en un O autour de du trou de Derek et et le sonde avec la pointe de sa langue jusqu’à ce que, lorsque Derek fait comme s’il allait pousser, Stiles parvienne à se glisser à l’intérieur. 

Stiles lèche avec gourmandise les parois internes de Derek et comme toujours s’émerveille d’à quel point il est putain de chaud à l’intérieur. Il pousse sa langue à l’intérieur aussi profond qu’il le peut et la remue autour, trouvant le goût de musc de Derek tout aussi bon que celui de sa sueur. La sensation du muscle se contractant en rythme autour de lui est incroyable, et il l’apprécie autant qu’il le peut parce qu’il sait qu’ils vont bientôt bouger.

Sans surprise – et au grand désespoir de Stiles – Derek le repousse une minute plus tard. « C’est l’heure de ta gâterie mon chien. » dit-il en se levant du lit. Il enroule une main autour de sa queue turgescente, l’entièreté de la hampe suintante de liquide séminal et ses poils pubiens pratiquement en train de goutter du matos comme il en coule encore plus de la fente. Il se caresse une fois de sa main le long de la longueur puis ratisse ses poils hirsutes de ses doigts, un sourire arrogant tordant ses lèvres lorsque Stiles se redresse. « Va chercher ton bol à eau dans la salle de bain. »

Stiles retourne au sol et fait comme Derek a dit. Devant le lavabo il y a sa gamelle, faite de plastique rose pastel avec son nom imprimé sur le côté en grosses lettres noires. Il en prend le bord entre ses dents, l’apporte dans la chambre et le lâche aux pieds de Derek. Sa tâche complétée, Stiles s’assoit dans l’expectative devant sa gamelle et fixe Derek avec envie, ses yeux de biche écarquillés. Derek sourit largement et ébouriffe les cheveux de Stiles. « Bon garçon. J’ai dû boire beaucoup de café et d’eau pour m’en sortir aujourd’hui. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ? »

Stiles le sait. Ça veut dire que la vessie de Derek est tellement pleine qu’il va remplir sa gamelle jusqu’au débordement. Son maître est tellement bon avec lui. 

Lorsque Derek pointe sa queue sur la gamelle, Stiles halète pratiquement tant il est excité, fixant d’une attention ravie Derek qui abaisse son prépuce. Avec l’épaisse tête violette révélée, Derek glisse son indexe sur la fente qui pulse juste alors qu’une autre goutte visqueuse de pré-sperme poisseux gicle. Il le porte aux lèvres de son chien, sa bouche s’incurvant en un sourire en coin suffisant lorsque Stiles le lèche avec ferveur. 

Lorsque son chien a fini, Derek enroule encore une fois sa main autour de sa queue et se prépare à cesser de tout retenir. « Bien… on y est, » prévient-il. 

***

Quelques secondes passent, et puis un fort jet d’urine jaunâtre jaillit de la queue de Derek. Il frappe sa cible en un violent splash, des éclaboussures de pisse rebondissant sur le plastique et volant en un arc de cercle jusqu’à tremper le tapis. Le son de la gamelle se remplissant de façon continue est pour Stiles comme sa chanson préférée, et l’odeur âcre qui empli l’air fait gronder son ventre d’anticipation. 

La gamelle d’eau commence rapidement à déborder et Derek pince autour de la base de sa queue pour juguler le flot. « Viens-là, gamin, » ordonne-t-il, crochetant son doigt autour du collier de Stiles et le tirant jusqu’à ce que les lèvres douces s’enroulent autour de la tête de sa queue. « Renverse pas ou tu seras puni et je te baiserai pas ce soir. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas une terrible honte ? »

Stiles couine son assentiment véhément. 

Une fois qu’il est sûr que les lèvres de Stiles sont enroulées autour de lui correctement et serrées, Derek détend sa main et laisse sa vessie se vider du reste du chemin. La bouche de Stiles est pleine de pisse chaude en trois secondes pile, le calant presque, et il doit déglutir continuellement pour ne pas décevoir son maître. Le goût de la pisse de Derek est incroyable, tellement salé et amer et similaire en de nombreuses façons à sa sueur. Stiles adore boire les deux d’un trait, pas l’une plus que l’autre. Il regarde vers Derek en quête d’approbation tandis qu’il boit et il est encouragé par la chaleur qu’il voit dans les yeux du loup. Derek le fixe avec ravissement comme son ventre est inondé de chaleur, et une large main vient s’enrouler autour de la gorge de l’humain et serre toujours si légèrement. Ça coupe une partie des réserves en oxygène de Stiles, rendant chaque souffle plus difficile à prendre et à expirer par son nez. Ça améliore l’expérience entière avec un élément de danger. 

« C’est ça mon chien, bois-moi d’un trait… » Derek soupire. Avec sa main, il peut sentir absolument chaque fois que Stiles déglutit sa pisse, et la preuve que son chien lui obéit, couplée au simple plaisir de vider sa vessie, le fait renverser sa tête en arrière et gémir.

Graduellement, le flot se tarit puis s’arrête complètement, mais Stiles reste avec le bout de la queue de Derek dans sa bouche, sa langue gourmande lapant et sondant la fente pour être sur qu’il a la moindre goutte de sa gourmandise. Comme le goût de la pisse donne voie à nouveau au pré-sperme, la main autour du cou de Stiles se fait plus serrée et il est forcé hors de la queue de son maître avec un pop humide. Sa bouche pend ouverte et il fixe misérablement les yeux rouge sang de son maître, triste qu’il en soit fini avec cette partie de la nuit. 

« Ne boude pas mon chien, » l’admoneste Derek. « Il y a encore de la pisse dans ton bol que tu peux laper. Et tu n’as pas laissé tomber une seule goutte, comme je l’ai dit, donc tu dois avoir hâte que je te baise. Maintenant, » il pointe la gamelle, « vas-y mon chien. »

Stiles se penche et commence à boire le reste de la pisse de Derek. Le liquide jaune a déjà commencé à refroidir, mais ce n’est pas important. C’est toujours merveilleux, et le fait que sa seule option soit de le laper avec sa langue signifie que ça va lui prendre un long moment de tout boire. 

***

Pendant que son chien est occupé, Derek s’agenouille derrière lui et touche son cul pâle. Stiles se fige un moment mais continue de boire, donc Derek écarte ses fesses et effleure la base du plug anal noir qui a été enterré dans le joli trou de Stiles pendant presque vingt-quatre heures. L’action surprend un gémissement humide de son chien, et Derek sourit largement alors qu’il appuie plus fort sur le plug pour le pousser encore plus profondément, le bousculant de sorte à ce qu’il passe contre la prostate de Stiles. 

Lorsque le garçon gémit de plaisir, Derek attrape la base du plug et le tourne tandis qu’il le sort doucement. Le trou rose de son chien s’étire autour de la partie la plus large puis il sort doucement, encore humide du sperme de la nuit dernière. Jetant le plug sur le côté, Derek plonge ses pouces dans le trou de Stiles et pousse, l’ouvrant de sorte à ce qu’il puisse voir loin à l’intérieur. Les murs de Stiles ont l’air particulièrement roses parce qu’ils n’ont pas eu la chance de récupérer du pilonnement qui lui a été donné la nuit dernière, et Derek grogne d’une satisfaction animale. Le trou est comme il devrait être. 

Atteignant le dessous du lit, il cherche la boîte qu’ils rangent là, qui contient tous leurs vibromasseurs. Ils ont acheté beaucoup de sextoys au fil des ans – peut-être des centaines – tellement qu’ils ont dû trouver boîte après boîte pour tout garder organisé. Il y a une boîte pour tout – lubrifiants et huiles de massages ; dildos ; plugs anaux ; vibromasseurs ; anaux péniens et vibro péniens ; menottes et écharpes de soie pour s’attacher l’un et l’autre ; kits de lavement ; bougies ; sous-vêtements mémorables et autres vêtements fétichistes ; et plus encore. 

+++

Derek sélectionne un vibromasseur rouge flashy qui est environ aussi long que sa queue mais pas aussi épais. Il utilise un peu de sperme qui a goutté de la salissure de Stiles pour le rendre glissant puis il le pousse jusqu’à la garde sans préambule. Stiles crie de plaisir choqué, de la musique aux oreilles de Derek, le son s’étiolant en gémissements comme Derek glisse paresseusement le vibromasseur dans et hors du trou désordonné, plein de sperme de son chien. Stiles s’accoutume rapidement à la sensation et trouve un rythme avec son maître. Il pousse ses fesses en arrière sur le vibromasseur chaque fois que Derek le pousse en avant et plonge sa tête pour laper sa gamelle de pisse chaque fois que son cul est péniblement vidé. 

Ils bougent en synchronisation pendant plusieurs minutes. Derek est fasciné par à quel point les choses deviennent sales. Ses couilles enflées d’Alpha sont toujours tellement pleines de foutre, et il en a tiré tellement dans les entrailles de son compagnon la nuit dernière qu’il semble que ça n’ait pas de fin maintenant. Il glisse le vibromasseur jusqu’à son poignet et même jusqu’à son coude, où il goutte sur le sol. Il laissera Stiles tout manger plus tard. Les bruits glissants du vibromasseur alors que le trou de Stiles le suce comme une bouche – comme s’il suppliait de ne pas être laissé vide – sont envoûtants. Couplés au son de Stiles toujours en train de laper sa pisse, ça fait palpiter la queue de Derek entre ses jambes, supplier de remplacer le vibromasseur de sorte à ce qu’il puisse inonder les entrailles de Stiles avec un autre chargement de foutre épais, crémeux. Avec détermination, Derek ignore sa queue négligée et fourre une dernière fois le vibromasseur dans son foyer avant de l’y laisser et d’appuyer sur le bouton pour l’allumer. 

Il vibre en s’éveillant et fait crier Stiles de surprise. 

« Continue de boire mon chien, » ordonne Derek, faisant tourner le vibromasseur en cercles. « Je ne te baise pas tant que la moindre goutte de ma pisse n’a pas disparue de ce bol. »

Stiles essaye d’obtempérer, mais le plaisir tirant sur sa colonne vertébrale rend difficile la coordination nécessaire. Il finit juste par plonger sa tête profondément dans la pisse de Derek et par inadvertance en déglutit une grande bouchée lorsqu’il tente de remplir ses poumons d’oxygène. Alors qu’il tousse et postillonne, il ferme fort ses yeux lorsque Derek tourne le vibromasseur particulièrement durement, rendant sa vision blanche. +++ Avant qu’il puisse l’arrêter, ses couilles se préparent et sa queue gicle entre ses jambes, arrosant le tapis avec du sperme et faisant Derek se figer derrière lui. 

Alors qu’il revient à lui, Stiles réalise ce qu’il vient de se passer et se sent horrible parce qu’il n’avait pas la permission. Il sait ce qui va arriver prochainement et y est déjà résigné. 

Derek arrache le vibromasseur du trou de Stiles et se met sur ses pieds. « Vilain chien ! » réprimande-t-il en regardant Stiles avec tellement de déception que Stiles veut se rouler en boule et pleurer. Il geint, le son est l’entière excuse qu’il peut offrir tandis qu’il est en mode chien, mais ce n’est pas assez pour réparer son infraction et il le sait. Donc quand Derek s’éloigne de lui et entre dans leur dressing, Stiles attend patiemment sur le sol jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne, son trou ne se contractant autour de rien. 

Quand Derek re-rentre dans la pièce, il traîne avec lui un large banc de punition qu’il a construit des mois auparavant. Fabriqué à partir de rien, le cadre est construit en bois poncé et poli, avec des coussins de tissus rouge matelassé à tous les bons endroits avec un espace dans le cadre à travers lequel la queue et les couilles de Stiles pendront, incapables d’obtenir aucune stimulation. En bas de chacun des pieds il y a une lanière détachée, utilisée pour tenir Stiles en place les soirs où Derek veut un contrôle complet. Il va baiser son chien encore et encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que Stiles ne soit qu’un chantier de larmes et de gémissements, et ensuite il le baisera encore. Le tapis sous le banc finit généralement couvert de sperme lorsque le soleil se lève. 

« Je pensais qu’on avait assez travaillé sur ton endurance pour t’éviter de jouir sans permission, mais je suppose que j’avais tort. » dit Derek tristement. « Viens, viens-là, ne me fais pas venir te chercher. »

Stiles est désireux d’obéir. Il se drape en travers du banc et se tient tranquille tandis que Derek attache ses bras et ses jambes à leur place, assez serré pour qu’il n’ait pas la place de gigoter mais assez lâche pour que les lanières ne coupent pas sa circulation. Ensuite, avec rien d’autre à faire que d’être étendu là, poser ses joues sur le rembourrage et fixer le mur jusqu’à ce que Derek poursuive avec quoi qu’il ait prévu, Stiles attend. Derek s’agenouille à côté de Stiles et fait courir sa main dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. « Tu sais quelles sont les conséquences pour m’avoir désobéi, » murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de Stiles, obtenant un frisson de tout son corps. « Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre soirée, donc une fois que ce sera fini, on reprendra où on en était. Mais si tu te conduis encore mal, je serai forcé de mettre ta queue en cage et je ne te baiserai pas ni ne te laisserai jouir à nouveau pendant une semaine entière. Compris ? »

Il attend le pitoyable aboiement de Stiles en reconnaissance avant de se déplacer autour de sorte à être positionné derrière son chiot. « Bien. Maintenant, combien tu penses en mériter ? » songe-t-il d’un ton aguicheur, ses doigts dansant sur les globes parsemés de grains de beauté des fesses de Stiles. « Je pense à vingt, dix sur chaque fesse, et j’aimerai que tu aboies après chacune. Échoue, et on recommencera depuis le début. Ça te semble raisonnable ? »

Un autre aboiement. 

« Bien. »

Ne souhaitant pas gâcher davantage de leur temps de jeu, Derek baisse fort sa main sur le côté gauche des fesses de Stiles. La joue pâle ondule et Stiles tressaute sur le banc tandis que la faible emprunte rouge d’une main apparaît, simple ombre de ce qu’il y a à venir. « Tiens le compte, » rappelle Derek à Stiles lorsque le chien ne fait aucun autre bruit qu’une forte inspiration. 

Un aboiement essoufflé.

« Mieux. »

Derek fesse Stiles encore, encore plus fort cette fois, et agrippe sa hanche fermement lorsqu’il voit Stiles essayer de ruer contre l’air. 

Un autre aboiement.

Derek continue de fesser Stiles jusqu’à ce que son cul brûle, de furieuses traces de main rouges décorant la chaire pâle. Il est honnêtement impressionné de combien son chien suit bien, aboyant une fois après chaque fessée même lorsqu’ils approchent de la fin et que les aboiements sont entrecoupés de sanglots, les larmes dévalant son visage froissé. Cependant, Derek ne s’inquiète pas parce que lorsqu’il se penche, il peut encore voir la queue de Stiles dépasser du trou du banc, dure comme la pierre et de nouveau toute suintante. 

Quand la vingtième fessée a été administrée et que le vingtième aboiement a été lâché, Derek passe du gendarme au gardien en une fraction de seconde et fait courir doucement ses mains sur le cul enflammé de Stiles dans un effort pour l’apaiser. « Et voilà, mon chien, c’est fini, » murmure-t-il affectueusement, s’appuyant pour embrasser ses fesses rouges. « Tu as été si bon. Tu m’as rendu très heureux, en acceptant ainsi ta punition. »

Stiles gémit alors que les lèvres de Derek traînent sur son cul brûlant. Il sait qu’il ne va pas s’assoir pendant au moins une paire de jour et il y pense, à Derek lui souriant sciemment d’un air satisfait à chaque fois qu’il essayera. Il frissonne et pousse vers l’arrière lorsque la langue de Derek creuse brièvement dans son trou plein de sperme, en désordre, mais elle se retire avant d’avoir pu réellement le pénétrer. 

« J’ai une idée, mon chien, » dit Derek d’une voix rauque. Il laisse Stiles attaché au banc tandis qu’il tire une des boîtes de sous le lit, la plus grande. Elle contient un accessoire spécial qu’il a payé très cher pour le banc de punition, et de la façon dont Stiles se tend lorsqu’il revient, il devine que son chien sait déjà quelle est son idée. 

« Ouais, tu sais ce qu’il va se passer maintenant, hein mon chien ? » demande Derek de façon rhétorique.

Il ouvre la boîte et sort leur machine à baiser, un modèle basique qui est venu avec plusieurs dildos de tailles variées. Derek l’a utilisée sur Stiles plusieurs fois déjà, l’attachant au banc et laissant la machine le baiser méthodiquement durant des heures alors qu’il partait et faisait quelque chose d’autre, comme la vaisselle. Le son des pleurs plaintifs de son chien l’a maintenu dur tout ce temps, et le temps qu’il prenne pitié de son pauvre compagnon, Stiles était un désordre de foutre, de sueur et de larmes et son cul était tellement relâché et désordonné que le nœud de Derek a pu rentrer presque sans résistance. 

Après avoir réglé la machine, Derek guide le bout du plus large des dildo dans le trou lâche de Stiles et pousse la tête dedans avec un pop satisfaisant. Ensuite il le laisse juste là, regardant avec des yeux aux paupières lourdes alors que le bord étiré de Stiles se contracte autour du silicone. « Là c’est une vue magnifique, » dit-il révérencieusement, en se caressant. 

Stiles, qui meure d’envie d’être rempli, essaye de pousser en arrière et gémit tristement lorsqu’il en est incapable. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas mon chien, je m’occupe de toi, » dit Derek.

Il allume la machine à baiser, la démarrant doucement de sorte à ce qu’il puisse voir le moindre millimètre du dildo être aspiré dans le cul gourmand de Stiles. Il s’agenouille là pour quelques minutes et continue de caresser sa queue négligée, gardant le rythme de la machine et imaginant que c’est lui qui sombre dans la chaleur humide de Stiles.

Bien trop tôt, Derek sent son orgasme approcher, alors il lâche sa queue avec regret et se lève. Il récupère la gamelle d’eau de Stiles d’où il l’a laissée sur le tapis et l’apporte à l’avant du banc avec la télécommande de la machine à baiser.

En s’asseyant jambes en tailleur face à Stiles, Derek roucoule gentiment lorsqu’il voit l’expression de plaisir inaltéré de son chien, ses yeux à demi clos et sa bouche grande ouverte pour laisser de petits sons haletés « ah-ah-ah » s’échapper à chaque poussée sirupeuse de la machine. 

« T’as toujours soif mon chien ? » demande-t-il, souriant d’un air satisfait lorsqu’il voit la conscience revenir dans les yeux de Stiles, son nez frémissant alors que l’arôme de la pisse de Derek emplit ses narines. « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Voyons si on peut y remédier, non ? »

///

Stiles soulève sa tête et laisse la gamelle être glissée dessous. Lorsqu’il la rebaisse et qu’il lape la flaque de pisse refroidie qu’il reste, il gémit.  
« On y est mon chien. Ça a bon goût ? » demande Derek avec un sourire suffisant. Tout ce que Stiles peut faire c’est gémir encore, ses yeux se plissant de bonheur. « Ouais, je paris que ça l’est. »

Ça continue pendant une durée indéterminée. Stiles continue de boire la pisse de Derek alors qu’il se fait lentement baiser par la machine. En sachant que son maitre le regarde profondément, il papillonne des yeux pour les ouvrir et voir que ceux de Derek sont rouges, ses pupilles écarquillées, c’est seulement le fait que la bouche de Stiles soit autrement occupée qui l’empêche de faire un sourire satisfait.

Derek n’est pas tellement amusé. « Je crois que tu es bien trop cohérent mon chien, » grogne-t-il.

Il tripote la télécommande de la machine à baiser et, en tournant la molette de quelques crans vers le haut, il sourit sauvagement quand les yeux de Stiles roulent vers l’arrière de sa tête et qu’un gémissement étouffé glisse d’entre ses lèvres humides. Le fin dildo dans son cul l’encule à une vitesse brutale et frappe sa prostate à chaque coup. 

« Mmm, je pense que c’est mieux, non ? » dit Derek. 

Stiles continue d’essayer de laper la pisse de son maître, mais c’est difficile en étant baisé si durement. Il reçoit de la pisse partout sur son visage, son cou le lance avec l’effort que ça lui demande de s’éviter de se noyer dedans. Après une minute à le regarder avec justesse, Derek prend pitié de lui et tient sa tête levée pour lui, le laissant boire sans autre difficulté. 

« Il en reste pas beaucoup » observe Derek en ne voyant qu’environ un centimètre de pisse restant au fond du bol. Il hm avec compassion lorsque Stiles regarde tristement vers lui, son gémissement de déception étouffé par le liquide contre ses lèvres. « Je sais… mais il y en aura plus demain, ok ? »

Apaisé, Stiles retombe dans l’inconscience, se perdant dans le fort arrière-goût dans sa bouche et la sensation du dildo baisant son cul détendu. 

« Je crois que mon chien est en rut hein ? » commente Derek lorsque le reste de pisse a disparut. Il pose le bol vide sur le sol et fait courir sa main le long du dos arqué de Stiles. « La machine ne te suffit pas, si ? »

///

Se relevant sur ses genoux, Derek bouge jusqu’à ce que sa queue raide soit juste en face de la face de son chien. Il enroule ses doigts autour et se caresse doucement, utilisant son propre liquide séminal pour se caresser encore jusqu’à ce que sa queue soit belle et brillante. « Je sais que c’est ce que tu veux vraiment. Rien ne te remplit autant que ma bite hein ? Rien d’autre ne peut être à la hauteur. Aucun dildo, aucun plug… pas même mon poing ne peut te faire ce que fait ma queue. »

Se caressant plus fermement, Derek continue avec ce que seuls ses yeux peuvent voir. « Imagine-le juste, mon chien – mon énorme bite t’étirant largement alors que je te pilonne jusqu’à l’inconscience, frappant ce bouton spécial en toi jusqu’à ce que tu puisses jouir seulement de ça si je t’y autorise. Mais je le ferai pas. Je continuerai de te baiser jusqu’à ce que je noue ton petit trou gourmand et tire mes graines loin dans ton ventre. Je te féconderai avec mes chiots, tu sais, encore et encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ça prenne… et là peut-être que je te laisserai jouir. »

Stiles fixe l’énorme queue devant lui avec des yeux mi-clos tout le temps que Derek parle. Il n’entend pas vraiment les mots, mais il a suffisamment entendu de dirty talk de Derek par le passé pour être capable de deviner simplement ce que son maître est en train de lui dire. Il gémit.

« Ouais, tu veux ça pas vrai ? Bientôt mon chien. » Derek sourit narquoisement. « Mais d’abord… » Faufilant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Stiles, Derek le manipule jusqu’à ce que sa bouche soit dans la bonne position. Puis, sans avertissement, il claque ses hanches en avant et passe sa queue juste derrière les lèvres écartées de Stiles, le faisant manquer de s’étouffer. La gorge de son chien convulse délicieusement autour de lui, faisant ses orteils se recroqueviller jusqu’à ce que Stiles ne se détende autour de lui. 

Une fois que le garçon a fini de s’étouffer, Derek pousse par à-coups dans l’espace étroit avec un long bruit de plaisir, la tête de sa queue restant bien au fond de la gorge de Stiles. La salive va partout, coulant du menton de Stiles et mouillant le banc de punition, mais aucun d’eux ne s’en soucie. 

Stiles, pour sa part, est trop occupé à chevaucher les incroyables sensations qu’être rempli complètement à ses deux extrémités n’échoue jamais à lui donner. Son nez est enterré dans les boucles indomptées à la base de la queue de Derek, remplissant ses narines avec l’odeur musquée non lavée de son Alpha et faisant rouler ses yeux à l’arrière de sa tête. 

Les odeurs de vieille sueur, de sperme et de pisse sont mixées ensemble dans la dense touffe de poils, formant quelque chose de si indescriptiblement masculin que Stiles ne proteste pas lorsque Derek reste enterré au fond de sa gorge, pas même lorsqu’il commence à manquer d’air et que sa vision se floute sur les bords. 

Honnêtement, il pense qu’il pourrait littéralement s’étouffer jusqu’à la mort sur la queue de Derek, avec son nez profondément enfoncé dans les poils pubiens de Derek, et mourir heureux. 

« J’y suis presque mon chien, » dit Derek en serrant les dents, grognant en rythme avec ses poussées. « Tu veux mon foutre ? » 

Au son étouffé de Stiles, qui veut clairement dire oui, Derek sourit méchamment et continue de baiser sa bouche, de la salive et du pré-sperme voletant partout. Lorsqu’il sent son orgasme atteindre le sommet, au lieu de se retirer et de tirer sur le visage de Stiles et sur sa langue, il pousse en avant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit enfoui jusqu’à la garde et pulvérise sa semence épaisse directement au fond de la gorge de son chien. Il sent le canal convulser autour de lui alors que Stiles bataille pour tout avaler, son corps encore bousculé par la machine à baiser. Avec des yeux humides, Stiles regarde vers Derek comme s’il avait été trahi. 

Quand Derek descend de ses hauteurs, il a un petit rire. « Quelque chose ne va pas mon chien ? »

Stiles ne peut rien faire d’autre que regarder ailleurs avec résignation, sa bouche et sa gorge encore remplie par la queue de son maître. 

« Tant pis. Tu survivras. » dit Derek avec dédain. Il se recule de la bouche de Stiles et frotte sa queue contre le visage de son chien, essuyant la salive et les traces de sperme. « Maintenant… puisque tu as été si bon pour moi depuis ta fessée, je pense qu’il est temps que je prenne ce qui est mien, non ? » 

Il contourne la machine à baiser, l’éteint et retire le dildo du trou bordélique de Stiles, lui arrachant un gémissement silencieux. Derek sourit à la vue du trou de son chien et pousse la machine sur le côté de sorte à ce qu’il puisse s’agenouiller derrière son compagnon et obtenir la vue complète. C’est magnifique, les fesses de Stiles encore rouges de sa fessée et son trou ouvert si largement que Derek introduit ses deux pouces et les écarte comme il l’a fait plus tôt après avoir retiré le plug anal. C’est toujours rempli avec la majorité du chargement épais de la nuit dernière, pas même la baise brutale de la machine n’est suffisante pour tout écarter, et le canal est encore plus rose. 

Derek sait que Stiles ne s’en remettra pas avant des jours. « Regarde-toi… » murmure-t-il révérencieusement. « J’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi splendide. »

Sa queue, qui avait commencé à s’amollir après son récent orgasme, regagne rapidement sa dureté et palpite d’anticipation – que Dieu bénisse les périodes réfractaires des loups-garous. Derek la caresse une fois et guide la tête pour qu’elle repose contre l’orifice béant de Stiles, appliquant juste assez de pression pour qu’elle commence à glisser à l’intérieur mais qu’elle ne le fasse pas tout à fait. Il se maintient positionné là et ne bouge pas jusqu’à ce que Stiles gémisse et se serre sur elle comme s’il essayait de l’aspirer. 

Qui est Derek pour s’opposer à une requête aussi claire ?

Drapant le dos de Stiles de son corps, il claque ses hanches en avant et il se fourre complètement dans la chaleur de son compagnon avec un bruit de succion obscène et humide. Stiles rejette sa tête en arrière et crie d’être rempli à nouveau. C’est un son de plaisir et non de douleur, donc Derek n’attend pas et commence immédiatement à pousser, tout son besoin contenu pas du tout atténué par son premier orgasme. Le besoin ne s’en ira pas tant qu’il ne sera pas noué à son compagnon. 

« Je vais te remplir » grogne-t-il en mordant la nuque de Stiles. « Faire en sorte que tu sois jamais vide de moi… » Stiles n’a aucune plainte à faire. Sanglé comme il l’est, il ne peut pas rencontrer chacune des poussées de Derek, mais il lâche une multitude de bruits encourageants pour être sûr que son maître continu de le baiser aussi parfaitement. Le dildo était bon mais il n’était rien comparé au fait d’avoir la queue de Derek en lui, chaude et palpitante et vivante. 

Sa propre érection lui fait mal là où elle pend à travers le trou du banc de punition, goûtant sur le sol. Il veut si terriblement se libérer, mais il sait qu’il doit être patient – particulièrement depuis qu’il est venu sans permission plus tôt. Derek est apparemment télépathe, parce que dans la seconde suivante, Stiles sent une des larges mains de l’Alpha le toucher, des doigts épais avançant furtivement vers sa longueur. 

« Tu veux jouir mon chien ? » demande-t-il en soufflant la question pile dans l’oreille de Stiles. 

Stiles gémit pitoyablement. 

« Ouais, je paris que tu veux. Je peux même pas voir ta bite et je peux dire à quel elle doit être rouge et avoir l’air négligée. »

En vain, Stiles essaye de ruer des hanches en avant pour augmenter la pression de la main de Derek, mais le banc est trop solide pour qu’il fasse le moindre mouvement, en particulier avec 90 kilo de muscles au-dessus de lui. Ses efforts ne passent pas inaperçus. Derek a un petit rire dans son oreille et éloigne sa main, faisant encore geindre Stiles. 

« Bientôt mon chien » promet l’Alpha. « Bientôt. »

Derek se relève du dos de Stiles et agrippe fermement les hanches de son chien. Il se regarde sombrer dans le trou de son chien, sa queue et ses poils maintenant couverts du sperme de la veille. La vue donne une sensation familière de picotement qui commence à la base de son érection. « Ouais, ça va être bientôt. » répète-t-il, sa voix rocailleuse, de la sueur fraîche apparaissant sur sa peau tannée et hirsute avec l’effort que lui demande de baiser son compagnon avec une agressivité incessante. 

Sans surprise, son nœud se forme et fait pression sur le trou de Stiles. Derek sombre une dernière fois, se recroqueville au-dessus de son chien et grogne alors qu’ils se nouent. Il lance sa semence à l’intérieur, remplissant ce que lui et la machine ont dégagé au cours de la soirée. Il reste sur son compagnon pendant un long moment, haletant entre les omoplates de Stiles tandis qu’il traverse son long orgasme. Ce n’est que lorsque son nœud commence à rétrécir et qu’il sent Stiles se tortiller sous lui qu’il se rappelle sa promesse. Il fouille sous le banc pour attraper la queue de son chien et lui donner quelques coups. « Viens. »

C’est tout ce qu’il faut à Stiles pour atteindre son second orgasme, recouvrant de semence la main de Derek. 

« Et voilà… » murmure l’homme plus âgé, à présent fatigué. Il porte aveuglément sa main aux lèvres de Stiles et laisse son chien la nettoyer de sa propre salissure. 

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard le nœud de Derek a suffisamment diminué pour qu’il puisse quitter le corps de son compagnon, il se souvient de l’expression du visage de Stiles lorsqu’il a jouit dans sa gorge et décide d’avoir pitié de lui. Il scelle ses lèvres en un O autour du trou de Stiles et aspire, remplissant sa bouche avec son propre foutre sans en avaler. Une fois fait, il se traîne autour du banc jusqu’à l’avant, doucement tourne la tête de Stiles et le fait ouvrir la bouche avec un de ses doigts. 

Ouvrant partiellement la sienne, Derek laisse son foutre couler sur la langue de Stiles et lutte contre son sourire lorsque le chien gémit et le dévore. Quand environ la moitié de sa bouchée est partie, Derek enchevêtre ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles, tire sa tête vers le haut et écrasent leurs lèvres ensemble. En utilisant sa langue, il pousse son sperme dans la bouche de Stiles et l’embrasse, faisant tournoyer le fluide visqueux entre eux. 

Après un moment, Derek lèche le reste de son propre sperme dans la bouche de Stiles et s’écarte. « Et voilà… » murmure-t-il en caressant le front de son chien. « C’est bon ? »

Stiles répond juste d’un hum. 

Lorsque l’humain dégluti une dernière fois, Derek récupère le plug anal qu’il a jeté sur le côté plus tôt et le pousse à nouveau dans son foyer, empêchant davantage de son sperme de couler hors du cul de Stiles. Chose faite, il défait les moyens de contention autour des chevilles et des poignets de Stiles et l’aide à s’assoir. « Aller, allons nous laver de sorte à pouvoir dormir un peu. »

Derek prend dans ses bras un Stiles docile et le porte jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il l’assoit sur le couvercle baissé des toilettes et défait le collier autour du cou de son compagnon, signifiant la fin de leur scène. Il le pose au bord du lavabo et, une fois qu’il s’est assuré que Stiles ira bien s’il le laisse seul un moment, il marche jusqu’à la douche et l’allume à la bonne température. Il tient ses mains sous le jet pour revérifier et aide ensuite Stiles à se tenir debout et à entrer dans la cabine, laquelle est plus que suffisamment large pour qu’ils tiennent tous les deux dedans en même temps. 

Les gestes de Derek sont plein d’affection tandis qu’il lave Stiles. Il adore cette partie, la suite d’une scène. Hors de la chambre, Stiles aime être indépendant, insiste pour tout faire par lui-même s’il peut éviter de se reposer sur les autres pour l’aider, même Derek. Mais à des moments comme ça, après qu’ils aient complété une scène, Derek prend soin de son compagnon de toutes les façons, rend Stiles complètement dépendant de lui. C’est le signe de la confiance absolue que Stiles a pour lui, et Derek la chéri à chaque fois. 

Il frotte le gel douche sur le corps de Stiles – le long de ses bras et dessous, devant et derrière. Il prend grand soin à nettoyer autour des fesses tendres de Stiles, ses joues encore un peu violettes et paraissant irritées de sa fessée. Lorsque les parties génitales de Stiles, ses jambes et ses pieds sont lavés et que la mousse a tourbillonné dans le tuyau, il passe aux cheveux de Stiles. 

« Incline ta tête en arrière, » demande Derek, faisant gicler une dose de shampoing dans sa paume. Il l’applique dans les cheveux de Stiles une fois que le garçon a fait ce qui lui a été demandé puis il met une de ses mains en coupe sur son front pendant qu’il rince le shampoing à nouveau. Après avoir répété le processus avec l’après-shampoing, il aide Stiles à sortir de la cabine, l’enroule dans une serviette douce et l’assoit à nouveau sur les toilettes tandis qu’il re-rentre dans la douche et fait un rapide travail pour se laver lui aussi. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek les a séchés tous les deux et reconduit son compagnon dans la chambre. Il repousse les draps et aide un Stiles éreinté à s’allonger en haut du matelas. Les paupières de l’homme le plus jeune sont déjà en train de tomber tandis que Derek éteint le plafonnier et gagne l’autre côté du lit. Il ramène les draps au dessus d’eux et attire Stiles dans ses bras, son dos devant lui. 

« Alors… » dit Derek, son souffle ébouriffant les cheveux courts de la nuque de Stiles. « Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »  
« Sans blague, » murmure Stiles, gigotant plus loin dans les bras de Derek. « J’aime toujours. »  
Derek sourit. « Bien. »

**Author's Note:**

> [Notes de l'auteur]  
> Eh bien je ne sais certainement pas par quoi j'ai été possédée pour écrire ça... mais je ne regrette rien ! Pour être honnête, ceci a été trouvé inachevé depuis 2017 dans mes dossiers, mais je n'y suis retournée que très récemment pour le finir, après que j'ai commencé à écrire le premier des PWPs de cette vilaine petite série. C'était basiquement juste un flot de conscience sans aucune réelle pensée mise dedans, de ce fait ça a tourné en un melting pot de mes différents fétich. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié les gens si vous avez été assez courageux pour lire ces 8 500 mots de cochonneries. Faites-le moi savoir. *rit nerveusement*
> 
> Si quiconque a des suggestions pour d'autres PWPs que vous aimeriez voir de moi un de ces jours, sentez-vous libre de les laisser dans un commentaire en dessous et, tant qu'ils n'incluent pas quelque chose que je n'aime pas, j'essayerai de les faire advenir. Toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues, tant que ce sont des Sterek M/M. ;)
> 
> P.S. N'oubliez pas de vous abonner à moi pour être notifié lorsque mes prochaines fics prendront vie, qui seront toutes des Sterek. J'ai quelques bonnes cames de planifiées. Et sentez-vous libre de consulter mes précédentes fics si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait. Elles sont bien aussi.
> 
> [Notes de la traductrice]  
> Donc oui, j'ai traduit ça, c'était chaud (à différents égards) et c'était ma première trad. Oui ça fait parti d'une série mais je ne pense pas traduire la série entière mais sait-on jamais, à la base je ne pensais jamais poster de fic non plus donc bon.  
> J'ai d'autres projets en cours, ne les attendez pas trop vite car je suis une tortue (la fac, la vie, tout ça).  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis curieuse d'avoir vos retours !  
> Désolée s'il y a des fautes/trucs bizarres, il est possible que cette trad ne soit pas passée par une bêta (autre que ma propre relecture j'entends).


End file.
